Headmaster
by uoduck
Summary: The war against Voldemort has raged for 12 years after he finished school and Harry is now 30. There are still remaining members of the order but, the ones fighting are the schoolmates that he grew up with. Then the final battle is waged at Hogwarts. One major thing changes and it changes Harry's life forever. Warning: There is implied rape and torture in this story.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Harry Potter does not belong to me. JK Rowling owns it.

There is implied rape and torture in this story, so if that's not your thing, then turn back now.

* * *

Harry was running along the hallway, making sure everyone was at their posts. The people that had chosen to fight were all quiet in the last few moments of peace. They had already said their goodbyes to their loved ones and everyone hoped that they themselves wouldn't be the ones mourning loved ones. As Harry passed them, they nodded at him, their leader. They numbered about 50, most of them were his year mates; everyone from Hufflepuffs to Slytherins had joined them to fight. Everyone wanted Voldemort gone before the start of the next school year, which was in two months since it was July 31st. Coincidentally, also Harry's birthday, which everyone had thrown him a birthday party the day before.

Neville had estimated the enemy forces to be about 150, which was a lot by this point. But, then again, whenever the aurors put a death eater away in Azkaban, they were promptly 'rescued' by Voldemort. Rumors had run rampant among the civilian population that Voldemort had coerced many of his followers into following him. Harry had come across a couple of Slytherins who had confirmed that before switching sides.

Hogwarts always was a place of sanctuary to those who fled from the reign of the Dark Lord. It turned out that the castle had a whole other wing that extended toward the east that had housing for families and the headmistress had welcomed students and families who were scared, but who couldn't flee the country for other reasons.

Harry at last came across Neville and Luna, who were at the choke off point between them and the least experienced fighters. Neville pulled Harry into a hug, which Luna interrupted by saying the nargles said that they would win.

Neville shrugged, "Well, that's a good sign."

"Harry! You need to go see Ron. He needed you to see something." they both turned to see Dean run their way and then pass them to go back down to the great hall where he was stationed.

"Well, that's my cue," Harry jokingly said, though his smile didn't make it to his eyes. They were all tired of fighting and they hoped that this would be the last battle. It had taken them 12 years to finally get Voldemort or Snake-face as Harry and his crew liked to call him, to come out into the open. 12 years of fighting and losing friends and losing ground to him. The ministry had fallen in their 7th and final school year and the wizarding world had not been the same since.

Harry had then gone on to secretly enlist in the auror department, along with Ron and had trained for 4 years under different names. During a war, so it made attending the academy a bit sketchy as there were daily raids by Death Eaters to find one Harry Potter. But, during the past 12 years, the auror department and the side of light had gained a good many new recruits and fighters.

Harry was practically head auror now, as the past couple heads of the department had gotten killed 'accidentally'. He was head auror under a totally unassuming name, not at all connected with his mother or father, Jim Allen and he had grown into the role. The aurors under his command all followed his lead; they didn't even listen to the puppet minister.

As Harry was thinking about the hopefully, final battle, his feet led him up to the astronomy tower, where his two second in commands were. And they were also his best friends. Ron and Hermione had gotten married a couple of years ago, finally getting to the happily married stage in their lives. They had told him that Hermione was pregnant the night before. So there were more than a couple people who were thinking that this would be the last one. Hermione had also out right refused to stay and help in the infirmary when she could fight.

Harry actually thought that they would have a victory with this one, as they had an ace up their sleeves. He had found a basilisk egg in his 7th year and it had hatched and had already fully grown up to be ginormous. He had informed the surviving teachers and Headmistress McGonagall about his discovery. Snape had not been amongst them, as everyone thought he was dead. Dumbledore had died in his 6th year and had left the position to Snape then it passed to the former transfiguration teacher once Snape went missing and presumed dead. They had initially freaked out, but once he told them it was a guardian of Hogwarts and that he could really talk to it, they calmed down. The basilisk had told him to call him Alec and the name had stuck.

McGonagall had already acquiesced to holding the final battle here at Hogwarts. And the teachers had followed her lead or more likely his lead since he was of high rank. It was funny ordering them to take different positions, especially since a lot of them were much older than him.

Alec was ready and willing to fight the Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. The snake already knew which fighters were on their side and which were Death Eaters, but just to be safe, everyone was going to wear a stripe of red on their battle robes. Alec was also going to keep his second eye-lid down, so he wouldn't petrify anyone on their side either. But with his hide being spell-resistant, they had a big advantage over Voldemort's forces.

He trotted up the stairs to where Ron and Hermione were looking out over the grounds. He knew that the forces of the enemy were spread out around Hogwarts, ready to attack at some unknown signal.

"Ron, you wanted to see me?" he asked. Hermione turned around at his voice and the turned back to whatever had gained their attention.

"Yeah, mate. There," Ron pointed to where the forbidden forest was. Harry walked over to where they were standing and gasped.

"That looks like Draco!" Harry exclaimed. There was from here, it looked like an ant, but it was a very blond looking ant. Harry cast a spell to magnify his vision then looked again. When his mind finally finished processing what he was seeing he turned and puked onto the ground. Draco was tied to a tree in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters and was being sorely beaten and, Harry was pretty damn sure there was someone on top of him. Harry could also see blood streaming from different wounds that had not been tended to and his hair was far from blond. It had blood matted into it and dirt. He could also see jets of light racing toward the blond slytherin, who was writhing, but not doing too much else.

Harry grimaced; it was like Draco was out of energy to do anything other than stay still for it or he was so far beyond broken that he wasn't reacting to anything and was just going along with it just to prevent being punished more. Harry couldn't really hear anything from this far away, but he was also sure that Draco's mouth was open in a scream.

Harry slowly canceled the spell that magnified his vision. Well, that accounted for where Draco was. He too had gone missing, but Harry hadn't thought anything of him since that night that they had spent together in 6th year.

Harry sighed, though it was a pained one, he had slowly fallen in love with him over their school years together but then the war had happened and they had slowly drifted apart by necessity.

"Is there room in your plan to pull him out of there, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to look at him with sympathy in his gaze; Harry suspected that if Hermione had gone missing, then there would be nothing on earth that could stop him from finding her.

"I'm afraid not. We'll have to wait until it's over. Though we could certainly draw those guys away from him," Ron replied.

"That's better than nothing. We'll have to be careful with him when we do though," Harry said thoughtfully.

"You had better be the one to do it, Harry," Hermione commented. "He knows you better."

"Okay," Harry agreed. There was an unseen signal and then the three of them turned to see people in black cloaks and white masks march on Hogwarts. They were already encountering the first booby trap that the twins had laid.

"Well, it starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was just about to engage Voldemort in a battle when he felt something major happen. He was in the middle of a couple battles and was dodging every jet of light that came his way in the front yard. Harry cast a shielding spell in front of Remus, who had dodged one spell but another jet of light was racing toward him.

He saw some of the house elves cast small hexes and charms on unsuspecting Death Eaters. Harry saw Alec curl himself around a stunned opponent and strangle him. And boy, that had been fun to watch the Death Eater's reactions when they saw a basilisk come to attack them. Then there were the yelling and shouting of the centaurs who had come to help.

They had successfully drawn the death eaters off from Draco, last Harry had checked. But since there were many more opponents between him and the Slytherin, especially Voldemort, there was nothing anyone could do to get him out of there. Harry had spread word that no one should attempt to go near him, as he was uniquely suited to getting Draco out of there.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see his enemy saunter towards him. He was about cast a hex at him when it seemed like the world stopped around him. Though in reality, it hadn't, it just felt that way to Harry. He suddenly had awareness of Hogwarts, its' many wards and spells that kept it standing. Though he could see that something was amiss with the wards, as they were steadily decreasing in power with each knew where every nook and cranny in Hogwarts was, the secret tunnels he had taken out of the castle during his school years. He could feel the wards that kept it unseen by muggles; the way that the castle was absorbing some of the spells in the middle of the fighting. He felt all new knowledge, spells and charms and wards and how to do them, float into his mind from... The castle was alive! Then he felt an entity reach out to him, through his mind.

"_Harry Potter?"_

_"__What? Who are you?"_

_"__I am Hogwarts. I have chosen you as the next Headmaster and so has Mistress McGonagall. She has fallen in battle. The title goes to you, now."_

Harry's jaw dropped. He looked around him, searching for someone but finding no one. _"__What? Is Professor McGonagall alright? She named me headmaster? You're the castle?"_

_"__Yes, she is alive; only wounded enough to know that she won't be able to hold the wards. Yes, she did say that you were to be Headmaster if she was incapacitated.__And yes, Hogwarts is alive. Who do you think moves the staircases?"_

_"__What about any of the other professors? Didn't McGonagall say anything about them? What makes me so special?__"_

_"__She had great faith in you; throughout your schooling here, she was your biggest supporter and both her and Dumbledore thought that you would make a great wizard in your future. They were right. I agree; I see you directing your troops and they follow you without complaining. You are also the greatest wizard that I have ever seen since Voldemort. You have the allegiance of Alec, too.__"_

_"__Don't call them troops; they're my friends. Dumbledore really thought that about me? Also don't compare me to Voldemort.__"_

Harry heard a warm feminine chuckle in his mind then, "_Yes, he did. He confided in me during the years you were at Hogwarts and while he was alive."_

"_Yes, I accept." _Harry was tired of chasing down escaped convicts and fighting, even though he was only 30. It had been a rough 12 years since he had finished school and even though it was a big job, he had friends that would support him. He was still gaping internally that McGonagall and Dumbledore thought so much of him to make him Headmaster now.

With his acceptance came a very warm feeling and a little increased power. Since he had won the Elder Wand in his seventh year, his power had increased then and now it felt like the power increase was very inconsequential. But he would later find out that he had started to glow very bright for a minute then the light would steadily decrease. He would later look at himself in Hermione's memory and see that everyone around him was gaping at him. Most in awe and some of the death eaters were starting to get creeped out.

Harry now felt the wards around Hogwarts straining and then growing in power with him now Headmaster. It was like he was the castle's anchor now and he could sense everyone in and around the castle; their little shining dots of magic floating above their heads.

He slowly raised his shields even more than they had already been until everything was at a manageable level, one that wouldn't drive him insane and opened his eyes. Voldemort was staring at him with his jaw dropped. Harry snickered then cast a low level blasting spell at him. He felt like he had endless amounts of power but that was probably due to having access to Hogwarts on a new level.

Voldemort cast a shield then shot a jet of green light at Harry.

"My, already trying to kill me, Tom? It's early!" Harry snickered at him. Then the fight really got started, as Tom scowled at the use of his first name, then shot a jet of red spell light at him.

* * *

It was roughly 20 minutes later that Harry was standing over the corpse of the greatest dark lord since Grindewald. It was a bit shocking for him to have the war finally over. His friends, well the ones that were still standing and not injured, cheered. Harry could see Ron and Hermione leaning on each other smiling at him. Remus was also standing near by, propped up by Ginny. Neville and Luna were standing by the crowd, grinning at each other. Harry had sent the remaining aurors to corral the dumbfounded Death Eaters and take them to holding cells at the Ministry, which would be empty of any influence from Voldemort since they would have felt his death through the mark.

Professor McGonagall had been able to stand and walk over to him, with the help of Professor Sprout and smiled at him, too. Madam Pomfrey was assisting the injured on the field onto stretchers and floating them up to the infirmary.

"Congratulations, Headmaster," she murmured, though what she said was heard by everyone. That announcement silenced everyone for a minute and then they all started to chatter at once. It was hard to pick out what they were saying though for everyone tried to talk over the other.

"All right, everyone. Quiet," Harry started, using the voice that he used when he was leading his team of aurors. That got everyone to stop talking and turn their attention to him.

"I accepted the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts during the battle. Apparently, Professor McGonagall," he glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, as if he suspected that she got injured on purpose to promote him to Headmaster, "had written somewhere that I was to become Headmaster if anything happened to her."

She looked at him with an innocent look, but she was still smiling in pride.

"I know I will be the youngest ever Headmaster, but I think I have what it takes," Harry finished. He scanned the crowd, which had grown to include every one of his were even some reporters here already with their quills jotting down what he had said. Harry quickly glanced around, hoping that Alec had either gone back down to the Chamber of Secrets or had gone into the Forbidden Forest to pursue Death Eaters. Since he didn't see any sign of him, he figured that it was the former option.

Harry reached into the wards around Hogwarts and tweaked them to include quick quote quills. A couple of the reporters yelped when their quills disappeared. He grinned at that, then sauntered over to the group of reporters. As he walked over, he went over and pulled his friends into one big hug.

"Omph," Ron muttered.

Harry smiled, then returned to his now appointed duties.

"So, do I have to kick you guys out or will you leave now?" Harry smiled at them in what he hoped was laced with a threat or promise.

The group of reporters grinned shyly and then walked over to the disapparation point and disappeared.

"Hermione, could you direct everyone to helping Madam Pompfrey, please? I will go see to Draco," Harry asked her. "Does anyone have a blanket that I could use?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a summoning spell. A minute or two passed and a big, thick, warm looking blanket flew into her hands, which she handed over.

"Thanks."

She smiled knowingly and then started to yell out orders. Everyone immediately dispersed to their tasks and left him to it.

Harry was beyond exhausted, but when the thought that he needed to take a pepper up potion came into his mind, he could feel energy flowing his body.

"_Is that you doing this? Providing energy?"_

_"__Yes, I can't do this for long, but I did this for Dumbledore too." _

_"__Thanks."_

Harry walked over to the Forbidden Forest and waved goodbye to the centaurs who had helped them fight. One of them stayed behind and gestured to his destination.

"We made sure that no one else hurt him after we saw Voldemort killed." The centaur said then galloped off into the forest.

Harry nodded in thanks, though the centaurs were long gone. He could hear some low keening and whimpering coming from the next couple of trees over. And finally, he made it to where Draco was tied. Harry steadied his stomach, luckily he hadn't eaten since before the battle, and slowly walked over to him.

"Draco?" he murmured, not wanting to spook him. He was still in very bad shape, but it was more striking as Harry was just a couple of inches from him. He was all naked, to which Harry winced. The Death Eaters had kept him on a short leash attached to a collar at his neck, which Harry could see was inflamed and rubbed raw beneath it. There were wounds all over him; there was basically no plain white skin left that was unmarked. It was like Voldemort's followers had used him as a whipping boy.

"Draco? It's me," Harry whispered again, coming to kneel before him.

He could see that the Slytherin was muttering something in between whimpering and moaning. When Harry extended his ear to try to hear what he was saying, he grimaced again. The other man was repeating 'No' over and over again, interspersed with 'no more'.

Harry tried to catch his eyes, but when Draco looked up, his eyes were glazed and were unseeing. Since there was no visible injuries around Draco's eyes, Harry guessed that someone had cursed him blind.

He reached out a hand to encircle Draco's wrist, but when their skin touched, Draco jumped back and started whimpering again.

"Shhh, you're safe now, Dragon."

Harry sighed then, lowered his shields on his animagus form. He didn't shift, because it was unnecessary but just enough to emita calming noise. Harry's animagus form was a black phoenix; he had shifted forms a couple of years ago and figured it out.

As the noise that was coming from his inner beast kept to a low tone, Harry could see Draco slowly but surely relax. His whole body deflated and he hunched into himself tiredly but not before gazing in his direction.

"Harry?" Draco croaked. He sounded very hoarse, as if he had screamed for a long time.

"Yeah, it's me," he murmured, crawling over so that there was no space in between them. "You're safe now. Voldemort's dead. His forces have surrendered."

Draco collapsed against him with the last of his energy and Harry landed one of his hands on the nape of his neck. With his wand, he cut the ropes that had bound him to the tree, opened the collar around his neck and banished itand then threw the blanket over him as Draco had started to shiver. Harry placed a loving kiss on his forehead and then just let him rest for a minutes.

After a couple minutes of holding him against his chest, Harry slowly scooped him into his arms and walked back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked up to the infirmary, which was still in one piece. He could see Madam Pomfrey tending to other injured people and was too busy to come see who Harry was carrying, so he walked over to an unoccupied bed and slowly lowered Draco onto it. He pulled the blanket off, but he did cast a warming charm on him to keep him warm. He cast a charm to ease his pain, which acted like a pain potion, then cast a diagnostic spell on him.

The parchment that Draco's injuries were written on went on until it needed a whole other sheet. As he was watching it, with an increasing grim look, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a group of healers from St. Mungo's walk out of the fireplace in the infirmary.

Finally, when the parchment and spell were done, he put them on the bedside table and walked over to greet the healers.

"You guys are sorely needed. Did Hermione send you?" he asked. "Even I can only do so much."

The head healer stayed behind while the others branched out and started to heal people. She glanced at him then seemed to recognize him. "Yes, she called for us. I am Maggie, and my group is the best at emergency healing, so the other staff figured that they would send us. Did I hear right? Are you the new Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am. Is the news spreading that quickly?" he grimaced. He wasn't looking forward to receiving all the letters praising him and congratulating him on a job well done. But, as he had just become one of the higher ranked people in the British Wizarding Community, he would have to put up with it. Though, as he had closed off Hogwarts to non-healers and aurors, he had some time to come up with a speech for the reporters.

The head healer smiled at him then went to work. Harry was about to go talk with the aurors when he pulled the healer to a stop.

"Would you look at Draco Malfoy first?" he asked and gestured to his bed. "Only, he's been tortured throughout the night and yeah, he's kind of my lover. I would heal him myself, but I have things to attend to."

Maggie looked at him with sympathy, then walked over and pulled out her wand and got to work.

"If you have any problems here or with him, then let me know. I will help in any way I can."

Right before Harry left, he could see that Remus was in a bed, nursing a broken arm and more injuries. Harry could see that the werewolf was unconscious, but was still struggling against the healer who was working on him. He walked over and reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and hummed a few notes while asserting his phoenix magic over him. Slowly, he could see his foster-godfather relax into unconsciousness.

* * *

Among the things that he needed to see to was to appoint a new head auror, since he had taken a new job. He followed the castle's directions to find Ron in the great hall chatting with Neville.

"Harry, did you get Draco into the infirmary?" Ron asked. He had gotten over his anti-slytherin feelings when a couple of them had allied with Harry a couple of years ago. Of course, having Hermione tell him off for that had helped.

"Yeah, he's there. He was in bad shape though," Harry replied.

"Well, good thing that he was there in the forest with the Death Eaters last night then. We have yet to raid Voldemort's headquarters and it's rumored to be the most guarded lair ever," Ron commented.

"So we haven't gotten all of the death eaters yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet," Ron agreed.

"You wouldn't happen to want to be the next head auror, Ron, would you?" Harry asked.

Ron's jaw dropped at that and so did Neville's. "You would really consider me for the job?"

Harry grinned at him, "Yeah, your plan worked for last night's battle and you've been a great auror. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job."

"Well, alright then. Seems I better go fill out the paperwork at the ministry then," Ron replied.

"When you go to raid Voldemort's lair, I'll go with you. He might have some traps that can only be cancelled in parseltoungue," Harry commented.

"Right, that's a good idea. I'll let you know when we're about to apparate there," Ron replied.

Harry then turned and walked up to the seventh floor and as he passed the numerous paintings, they all smiled at him and started to clap. He finally made it to the gargoyle, who opened for him on sight.

"Welcome, Headmaster." It said to him then bowed.

"Thanks." Harry stepped over to its' feet and it slowly lifted him to the door to the headmaster's office. He stepped off and walked up to the door, which again opened for him. Harry walked inside to voracious applause from all of the past headmasters. Once the noise quieted down, Harry glanced at everyone, with his gaze landing on Dumbledore.

"Well done, Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him from his painting. "I knew you could do it. And congratulations on accepting the position!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Did you know about this? Or did you suggest it to Professor McGonagall?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, my dear boy," Dumbledore replied, though his eyes were doing that twinkling thing that they did.

Harry grinned at him, "Yeah, well, it came as a surprise to me."

"It shouldn't have. I knew you were right for the job when it came time for it," Dumbledore said.

Harry glanced around the office; everything had already been cleared out for him. He would have to get a house elf to move his stuff here in the next few days. Harry walked around the office and stopped at a door behind the desk. Once again, a door opened for him as he walked up to it. Beyond the door, there was a set of stairs leading to another room, which he walked up. When he walked up all of the stairs, the room that the stairs led to turned out to be a suite.

Harry walked into the suite and was amazed the space that it had. There was a king sized bed and two bedside tables on each side. The bed looked awfully inviting, since Harry hadn't slept since the day before the battle. However, he still wanted to make sure things were okay in the castle. There were ceiling to floor glass windows on each side of the room that looked out onto Hogwart's grounds. And as it was mid-morning, it was quite a beautiful view. There was also a fireplace on the other side of the room from the door, with a mantle over it with a pot of floo powder. There was another door to the right of the room and he figured that to be the bathroom.

He walked into the bathroom only to gape at the size of the bath and shower. They were each big enough for two people to use, suggesting that a previous headmaster or headmistress had had their significant other live with them.

He walked back down to the office when he heard on of the paintings yelling for him.

"The healers from St. Mungo's request your help, headmaster."

"Thanks." Harry nodded at the woman in the painting then ran back to the fireplace, took a pinch of powder and called, "The Infirmary" and then stepped through.

It was still as busy as it had been when he had initially arrived in the infirmary with Draco, though Harry could swear that there were more people in the wing then there had stepped out of the fireplace in the infirmary and hurried over to where Maggie was healing someone. She turned around when she noticed him.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"In regards to Draco, the curse that spelled him blind is too strong for us to remove. Pomfrey is also too busy to remove it," She replied. "He had also just woken from a nightmare."

"Ahh, then I shall remove it." He turned around and walked over to the bed where Draco was currently awake and trembling. Harry could see that there was sweat beading down his looked a lot better now than when Harry had found him. Draco was clothed in pajamas and his injuries were all tended to, except for his eyes. Harry could see newly healed pale pink skin all over his body.

Harry pulled over the chair that was right next to his bed and moved to sit down in it. He reached out a hand to grasp Draco's shoulder in wordless reassurance, but when Draco flinched, he started to rub his thumb in circles on his shoulder.

"Draco, it's me. Mind if I take a look at your eyes?" Harry asked softly, helping him to sit up with some pillows propping him up.

"Harry..." Draco sighed and relaxed, allowing Harry to take his hand off his shoulder and grasp Draco's chin. Harry moved to sit on the bed beside him, so he would be closer and thus more able to see the curse in his magical sight.

Harry raised his other hand to cover Draco's eyes and murmured a counter spell in parseltoungue. He lifted his hand, only to move it to the nape of Draco's neck.

"Open your eyes, love," Harry said softly. "The curse should be removed now."

Draco slowly opened his eyes and they were the silver grey eyes that Harry had loved. "I can see again!" Draco exclaimed then surged forward to kiss Harry, who responded in kind. They were able to show their affection and fondness for each other openly without reprisal from Voldemort's forces.

It felt like coming home, to finally be able to kiss his dragon again. He had missed him over the years and had settled for no one else. Eventually, Draco pulled back and fell back into the bed again. Harry debated for a minute then lay down on the bed and curled around him and fell asleep.


End file.
